Itsumo means Forever
by shanejayell
Summary: The Finale is up! A moment in time... a fic devoted to my fave Buffy couple.
1. One

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Itsumo means Forever...  
  
The auburn haired young woman walked up the gently sloping hill, stopping for a moment to look around her. She put the picnic basket she was carrying down, pulled out a brightly colored blanket and spread it out on the green grass. She sat down smoothly before she pulled different food items from the basket and settled down to eat.  
  
Willow smiled sadly, eating a sandwich. "It's the little things that really get to me," she said quietly. She laughed softly, "Dawn was flipping through the channels, and settled on watching Sailor Moon for a few minutes." She took a bite, "Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared, and I started crying. I couldn't even explain what was wrong." She sighed, taking a drink, "I'm sure Dawn must think I'm some kind of nut case."  
  
Willow sat up, tucking her legs under her, "Do you remember when..."  
  
  
  
"So this is what an anime convention looks like," Xander said, looking around at the packed University of Sunnydale campus. "A bit like a science fiction convention, but the nerds are generally of a better class," he noted.  
  
Xander's eyes widened as a girl dressed as Lum wandered by in a tiny tiger stripped bikini. Anya reached up and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Do you mind?" Anya complained, "you're supposed to be looking at me." The skintight red body-suit she was wearing looked like it was painted on her, though Anya didn't seem bothered by the stares she was getting.  
  
"What is that from?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Evangelion," Anya explained, not necessarily helping explain anything.  
  
"Never mind," Buffy sighed. She looked around curiously, "Where are we supposed to meet Willow and Tara, anyway?"  
  
"You passed us twice already," an amused voice said.  
  
They turned, to see a smiling Tara and Willow standing there right beside them. Tara's hair had been dyed black, and she was wearing a zippered leather body-suit. Beside her, Willow's hair was back to it's natural auburn, but it stuck up oddly near the top. She was wearing glasses, a bibbed dress, and a white blouse.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be?" Xander smiled.  
  
Willow took Tara's arm as she explained cheerfully, "I'm dressed as Yomiko Readman, and this is my Nancy-san, from Read or Die."  
  
"You two look... interesting," Anya said diplomatically.  
  
Buffy shook her head and asked, "So what shows would you recommend we go see?" A young man with short spiked blond hair and a long red duster coat wandered by, and she was reminded a bit of Spike.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy thoughtfully, "Vampire Hunter D, maybe, or Hellsing."  
  
"Stereotypical," Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
"Actually, Giles ended up watching Hellsing with us," Tara said to them shyly, "he liked it, when he wasn't frowning at the screen."  
  
"Frowning?" Xander asked.  
  
"That sort of pained expression he occasionally gets," Willow chuckled, "you see, it's sort of a Japanese take on Britain, about a vampire hunting organization there."  
  
"And how about us?" Xander asked, putting his arm around Anya's shoulder.  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged a glance, and broke up laughing. "The Tenchi Muyo OVA's, definitely," Tara said with a smile.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The main character accidentally wakes up a vengeful demoness," Willow explained with a grin, "who ends up in his bed."  
  
Even Anya smiled at that one.  
  
They all split up to sample the various events, and Willow and Tara headed off to a show they really wanted to see. They settled into the darkened theater, and began to watch the Utena movie. A little over an hour later, they stumbled back out into daylight.  
  
"Nice to see a happy ending," Willow sighed, leaning her head on Tara's shoulder.  
  
"The girl got the girl for a change," Tara agreed in her quiet way. Both ducked aside and listened as they saw two very familiar figures wander by, talking.  
  
"I can't believe I ran into you at the Hellsing showing," Buffy complained to the older man walking beside her.  
  
"Well, I saw the beginning," Giles said rather defensively, "so I wanted to see how it ended."  
  
Buffy smirked, "I sort of wish the Watcher's Council was a bit more like the Hellsing organization. They'd probably get more done."  
  
"You might just have a point," Giles admitted.  
  
Willow shook her head with a smile, "Another successful conversion!"  
  
They shared a laugh as they settled down on a bench together. "You know what one of my favorite Japanese words is?" Tara asked her quietly.  
  
"What's that?" Willow asked.  
  
"Itsumo," Tara pronounced it carefully, "it means forever." She leaned forward, gently kissing her, before whispering again, "Itsumo."  
  
  
  
Willow wiped at her tears, "I guess our forever wasn't that long, after all." She reached out, gently tracing the name on the tombstone she was sitting beside. She gathered up her things, packing them away carefully.  
  
"Good-bye Tara," Willow said softly, "I'll be back soon."  
  
A silent Willow walked down the hill, the wind blowing her hair back from her face, blowing a few glittering tears away from her cheeks. Her friends were probably waiting for her down below, and she forced a smile on her face. They all had enough problems to face, without dealing with her grief.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: After the end of the last season and the beginning of the new one, something I really disliked was Willow's lack of grief over Tara's death. Yes, I know that the new season started up a few months after Tara's death, but still...  
  
The idea of Willow and Tara being anime fans is mostly the product of my twisted imagination. That, and anime is generally gay and lesbian friendly, so the two of them might have gravitated to it. Also, it has fairly positive portrayals of female characters in general.  
  
For those who don't watch anime: Haruka and Michiru from Sailor Moon are lesbian lovers. Yomiko and Nancy from Read or Die are at least implied to be in love, and Anya is dressed as Asuka, from the series Neon Genesis Evangelion. 


	2. Interlude: The End and the Beginning

Interlude: The End and the Beginning The Final Episode of Buffy  
  
Author's Note: Well, it looks like I guessed wrong. Part two onwards was my best guess as to what was going to happen to Buffy and friends at the end of the series, all written well before the final episode came out. As I don't want to have to re-write my whole story, here is the 'Itsumo' version of what happened in the final episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Sitting in the Principal's office, Willow chanted softly, looking down at the Slayers weapon that was laying there before her. The words seemed to flow out on their own, until with a final phrase the axe flared to life.  
  
"Oh.. my.. Goddess," Willow gasped out softly, her eyes wide.  
  
The power channeled through her and out, reaching each and every corner of the world, and for just a moment she felt that great power within her. And all around the world, the potential Slayers awoke to their own power.  
  
"You're a goddess," Kennedy murmured, looking at Willow in awe.  
  
Willow smiled back at her weakly, "And you're a Slayer." She felt as limp as a wet noodle, all the strength just rushing out of her, but she managed to pass the axe to Kennedy and say, "You'd better get this to them."  
  
"Right," and Kennedy was off like a shot, carrying the axe firmly.  
  
Willow sat there cross-legged for a few moments, then she simply fell sideways. "That was neat," she murmured before just passing out.  
  
In the caverns of the Hellmouth, the tide was beginning to turn against the heroes.  
  
Things had gone pretty well, at first. The uber-vamps hadn't been expecting to face an small army of Slayers, and once Kennedy passed the Slayers' axe to Buffy, the vamps fell easily. But there was an army of the ancient vampires, and the Slayers were young, untested. And then Buffy was stabbed from behind.  
  
"B!" Faith cried out, running to Buffy's side.  
  
"Take this," Buffy handed her the axe, fixing Faith with an intense gaze, "lead them, for me."  
  
"I..." Faith met her gaze steadily for a moment, many things passing between them, all unsaid. "They won't know what hit 'em," Faith vowed, taking up the weapon.  
  
"Would you bloody well work," Spike cursed, grabbing the amulet he wore and shaking it angrily. Light flared from between his fingers, a beam cutting across the darkness of the cavern to shine on where Buffy lay.  
  
The Slayer's eyes popped open wide, then slowly, painfully, Buffy pulled herself to her feet. Blood running down her side she limped over to Spike's side, reaching out to take his hand. Light danced around their fingers, and Buffy sighed softly, "I understand."  
  
"NO flippin' way," Spike started to say, when Buffy put her finger to his lips.  
  
"It's not your call to make," she said to him softly. Light and energy danced all around them, growing, but then it leveled off, somehow.  
  
"We're not enough," Spike frowned.  
  
A light shot out from the amulet right up through the cavern roof. Laying in the hallway the blonde haired woman's body blazed, and a ghostly form rose up from it, looking about in confusion. She gracefully dropped down through the cavern ceiling, a spirit made up of glimmering light, her face both purely human and yet slightly demonic.  
  
"Anya," Buffy whispered softly.  
  
Anya reached out a glittering, almost transparent hand and grasped at Spike's, seemingly becoming much more solid as she did so.  
  
"I'm sorry," Spike started to say, when Anya cut him off.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Anya said intensely, "Let's just stop this thing, before it tries to hurt Xander again."  
  
The three shared a serious glance, then they all nodded at once. Buffy finished off the circuit, grasping Anya's hand firmly in hers, and the three of them suddenly exploded in a wash of purest mystical fire. The power passed over the other Slayers quite harmlessly, but the uber-vamps screamed and died as it struck them.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith cried out, even as she began to work at getting all the other Slayers out of the violently shaking cavern.  
  
"Go," Buffy cried, "we've got to see this through to the end!"  
  
The First Evil materialized inside the triangle that the three of them had made, her expression one of shock and disbelief. "NO," the false Buffy cried out, "you can't do this. This was meant to be my place, my time!"  
  
"Just watch us," Spike growled, his body glowing from within. All three of them shown brighter and brighter, while the First cried out in their grasp.  
  
Faith pushed the younger Slayers in front of her as they all ran up the stone stairs, quickly running into Giles, Andrew and the others who were coming towards the source of the noise and violence. 'Most run away from this stuff, not towards it,' was the thought running through Faith's head, 'our lives are not like other peoples.'  
  
"Buffy?" Giles asked, his eyes wide.  
  
Faith, her eyes dark with grief, simply shook her head no.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn cried out tearfully, but Xander quickly grabbed at her, keeping her from running on towards where the seal was.  
  
Willow jerked, and Kennedy reached out a steadying hand to grasp her shoulder. "What are they doing..." Willow murmured, then her eyes widened. "We've got to get out of the school," she said intensely, "and as far away as we can, right now!"  
  
"But why?" Kennedy blinked.  
  
Giles, having shared a few different kinds of crisis with Willow over the years, didn't ask questions. "Lets go," he quickly began to usher the others outside.  
  
"The school bus," Principal Wood barked, "get everyone into the school bus!" and Giles, the Slayers, Xander, and the others began to pile inside. Thankfully the engines started up on the first try, and they were off.  
  
They only had to go for a few blocks when Willow relaxed a bit in her seat. She said softly, "That should be far enough, I think."  
  
Faith looked back, and her eyes widened. The entire school seemed to simply fold inward, imploding, then the sink hole began to spread outward. "Maybe we should start it up again?" she asked, grabbing at the wheel.  
  
The collapse began to slow, then gradually came to a stop, only swallowing up the houses and buildings that were closest to the high school itself. Giles looked over at Willow and softly asked her, "What happened down there?"  
  
"Buffy, Spike, and Anya formed a new seal for the Hellmouth, a stronger seal than ever before," Willow murmured softly.  
  
"And the First?" Faith asked.  
  
With a grim little smile Willow said, "It's trapped in the seal itself."  
  
"What?" Kennedy blinked.  
  
"The three of them have become a living prison for the First," Willow said softly, "trapping it away from the world forever."  
  
"As long as no one messes with the seal," Faith said thoughtfully. She smiled sadly over at Giles and Dawn, "I think I'll be sticking around, help keep an eye on things."  
  
Tears glittered on Dawn's cheeks as she looked towards the sinkhole, but her voice was steady as she said, "I think Buffy'd like that."  
  
Kennedy took Willow's hand gently in hers and softly asked her, "Do you plan on sticking around here, too?"  
  
Willow opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She thought of the power she had wielded in using the Slayers' weapon, the sense of purpose that she had felt then. A purpose that seemed so much greater than any she had considered for herself before.  
  
"I don't know," even Willow was faintly surprised by her answer. 


	3. Part Two

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Itsumo means Forever...  
  
Part Two  
  
Willow wiped at her eyes tiredly, looking out the window at the clouds passing just below them The night flight from Seattle, Washington to LA wouldn't take too long, then a short bus trip would bring her back there, back to Sunnydale.  
  
The call from Giles had roused her from a sound sleep, her hand searching for the phone. "Yes?" she had managed to ask.  
  
"Willow, it's Giles," he had said simply.  
  
She looked at the phone in disbelief. "Giles?" she echoed sleepily, then she looked at the clock on her nightstand before squeaking, "It's midnight!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but the Coven has brought something to my attention, something we may need your help with," Giles explained.  
  
'He's not one to exaggerate,' Willow thought to herself grimly. "What's the situation?" she asked before sitting up in bed and grabbing for her scattered clothes.  
  
"There's been a string of mystical killings," Giles explained quietly, "leading in a line straight towards Sunnydale."  
  
"Sacrifices?" Willow asked, getting a sinking feeling.  
  
"That's the strange part," Giles noted in the eager tones he got when confronted by a new mystery, "all those killed were demon kind of some sort. Vampires, an incubus, and several other unidentifiable creatures," he explained.  
  
"Interesting," Willow noted. She sighed, "I'll be there, hopefully in a day or so."  
  
"Thank you," Giles said, and she could hear the relief in his voice. A pause, "Kennedy is still out here, along with the others."  
  
"I figured," Willow answered him quietly, "but thanks for telling me." They said their farewells, and Willow hung up.  
  
Willow surveyed her rooms, making sure everything was ready for a long absence, just in case. She had a suitcase of clothes already packed, in case of emergency. Beside it was a smaller case, what she fondly called her tool kit, containing a few essential supplies for magic use.  
  
The plane jerked, and Willow was momentarily jerked back to the present. A stewardess came by, and Willow gratefully accepted a cup of coffee. She rather suspected that she'd be drinking a lot of it over the next few days.  
  
'Kennedy,' she thought to herself sadly. She hadn't been Willow's only reason for finally deciding to leave Sunnydale three years ago, but she certainly was one of the major ones. During a night of passion between the two of then, Willow had accidentally cried out a name not belonging to Kennedy. Tara's name...  
  
The next morning, Kennedy urged her to stay, but Willow had made up her mind. Obviously, Willow wasn't as over Tara as she thought she was. Moreover, she couldn't let herself keep using Kennedy the way she was. So Willow had said her farewells to the Slayer trainees, Xander, Dawn, Faith and the others, and sadly took her leave.  
  
During her travels, Willow had discovered her own purpose in the world. Even as Angel was a Champion, so was she, just of the mystical kind. She sought out those that abused dark magics, as well as using her gifts to aide and assist wherever she could.  
  
But she never forgot about Tara...  
  
Willow remembered a time during a visit to Japan, where she had walked into an out of the way bar in Tokyo, discovering to her pleasure that it was for women only. It had been Valentine's Day and watching the couples together had almost hurt her physically. Gathering up her courage, she had taken to the karaoke stage and sang.  
  
"This is dedicated," the brown haired girl smiled out at the crowd sadly, "to the one I loved." She pressed the keys to bring up her selection, and a few seconds later, the music came on. Her voice was sad, and it's sorrow reached to all corners of the Locket, reminding them all that love, sometimes, wasn't forever.  
  
"There's a Victorian tin, I keep my memories in, I found it up in the attic, after looking inside I find the things that I'm hiding, The leaves saved from a mistletoe kiss, Only nostalgia has me feeling like this, Like I miss you, It must be the time of year,  
  
Remember, December, It's like a winter dream beside a diamond stream, Remember, December, The fall of snow and the afterglow. It could be taking our breath away, But the years stand in the way. Remember, December, How does it make you feel inside?"  
  
She finished, wiping gently at a tear at the corner of her eye. "Tara, I miss you," Willow Rosenberg said softly, so softly the mic. barely picked it up.  
  
The plane shook, and an announcement came on, "We are now arriving at Los Angeles International Airport." She went to the bus station and caught the first available one to Sunnydale. She tried to doze, but the shaking of the bus was just a bit too much to sleep through.  
  
Finally, as the sun began to rise, the bus pulled into the station. Willow walked out of the main building and smiled, seeing Giles standing there waiting for her. His brown hair had a bit more gray to it, and somehow he looked even more British, but other than that he hadn't changed much.  
  
"Welcome," Giles smiled, taking her bags and walking them towards the parking lot. "How was your trip?" he asked.  
  
Willow sighed, "Long." She blinked in surprise at the convertible Giles was leading them to, "I don't think that's quite your style."  
  
Giles smiled at her wryly, "It's Faith's car." He opened up the passenger's side door, and Willow sighed in relief as she sat down. "Dawn, Xander and the others are looking forward to seeing you again," he remarked as they smoothly left the lot. The city streets were quiet as they drove, and she shivered slightly.  
  
At Giles' questioning glance Willow quietly explained, "I can still feel the Hellmouth beneath us. That, and the First."  
  
Giles looked concerned, "The prison is still holding?"  
  
"Yes," Willow sighed sadly.  
  
"You did what was needed," Giles tried to reassure her.  
  
"Small comfort," Willow sighed.  
  
Willow had helped devise the spell to hold the First captive, reasoning that if it could not be destroyed, it might at least be contained. But without her knowledge Buffy, Spike and Anya had chosen to perform the spell in her place, together becoming a living seal to prevent the First from ever returning to this plane.  
  
"I just wish there had been another way," Willow said.  
  
Giles didn't choose to answer, pulling into the driveway of the Summers' home. He smiled as he saw who was waiting, and quietly headed inside. Dawn was standing by the door, and ran out to throw her arms around Willow, "I've missed you!"  
  
Xander came down the stairs a bit slower, but his smile lit up his face. He put an arm around her shoulders, "Good to see you."  
  
She smiled up at him, looking remarkably goofy. "I should stay away long periods of time more often," Willow smiled.  
  
"Don't you dare," Dawn protested.  
  
Xander laughed, "I know you've been busy." Willow looked at him questioningly, and he shrugged, "Giles and the Coven have been giving us updates."  
  
A figure hesitated on the porch, and Willow said softly to Xander and Dawn, "You mind giving us a moment?"  
  
"See you inside," Dawn smiled, nearly dragging Xander inside after her. The woman walked over to her and stopped, looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Hello, Kennedy," Willow smiled at her a bit sadly.  
  
Kennedy hugged her close, and Willow could feel that it was a purely platonic gesture. "I've missed you," Kennedy sighed. She smiled at her a bit sadly, "So are you happy, now that you've finally found your purpose?"  
  
"Content, maybe," Willow shrugged.  
  
Kennedy frowned, "She wouldn't have wanted you to be alone, I think."  
  
Willow hesitated, not really wanting to talk about it, "We should probably go inside. I bet Giles likely can't wait to brief us all on what's coming."  
  
Kennedy looked like she really wanted to say something else to her, then with a little sigh, "All right, let's go in."  
  
Willow felt her guard going up almost as soon as she saw Faith leaning there against the wall. The dark haired Slayer had threatened her life once, and it was something that she found hard to forget. Still, Faith had become a better person during her time away, and it showed.  
  
The Slayers in training were still a motley lot, but they clearly showed promise. They mostly sat together, talking quietly, and the sense of camaraderie that they had was gratifying. Kennedy didn't sit with them, though.  
  
She walked over to stand at Faith's side, who slid her arms around Kennedy's shoulders. 'It's none of my business,' Willow forced herself to think, trying not to look too startled.  
  
Faith saw her reaction, and stepped away from Kennedy.  
  
Giles gave her an apologetic glance. "Thank you for coming so quickly," he said, shuffling his papers as he gathered his thoughts. "It began almost exactly a year ago," Giles took on a lecturing tone, "in Salem, Mass."  
  
"A vampire was preying on the townsfolk, but a mysterious women appeared and killed it. She did so using fire that she conjured from her hands," he explained.  
  
Willow nodded thoughtfully as Giles listed all the appearances of the mystery woman, and the monsters that she had killed. He finished his report by saying, "We expect that she'll reach Sunnydale tomorrow." He looked over at her expectantly, and she took a moment to digest what he said before she stood.  
  
"And there's no good descriptions?" Willow asked Giles. He shook his head no, and she sighed, "It appears we're dealing with an elemental mystic."  
  
"Which means?" Xander asked. She saw the twinkle in his eye, and realized he was playing dumb to feed her a line.  
  
"She can control the four traditional elements," Willow smiled at him, "earth, air, fire and water. Which means, magically, she's pretty powerful."  
  
"Can you take her?" Faith asked bluntly.  
  
"I don't know," Willow was honest, "and I'm hoping I won't have to." She got some odd looks, so she asked Giles, "Did the Coven pick up any evil or malice from her?"  
  
Giles looked thoughtful, "No, not specifically. Just a great sense of purpose."  
  
"Then I do meet her tomorrow," Willow sighed, "and we'll see what happens. If she's hostile, we'll handle it, but I do hope she might not be."  
  
A few of the potential Slayers looked a bit dubious about that, but mostly there was a sense that Willow knew what she was talking about. It didn't take long for a more relaxed mood to fill the room, and conversation began to flow. Over an hour later, her throat a bit sore from talking so long, Willow retired to the porch for a break.  
  
"I'm sorry," the quiet voice came out of the darkness. Willow turned to see Faith standing in the shadows, looking out at the street.  
  
"No need," Willow answered her softly.  
  
"I thought Kennedy had told you about us," Faith chose to explain anyway, "or else I wouldn't have been so obvious."  
  
Willow was just a little surprised to hear the honest concern in Faith's voice. "I didn't really give her a chance," she admitted.  
  
Faith turned to go inside, and quietly said over her shoulder, "I'll back your play tomorrow, no matter what."  
  
"Thanks," Willow smiled.  
"Why do these things always happen at night?" Xander remarked to no one in particular.  
  
Giles actually smiled slightly, "Because it's easier if you're somewhat unusual looking to move around quietly at night."  
  
"So how do we know it's coming here?" Faith asked, as they stood waiting in front of the Magic Box. The little shop had passed through various hands through the years, but it remained a center for real magic in Sunnydale.  
  
Willow smiled privately, wondering how the others would take it if they knew she now owned it. 'Keep your mind on business,' she reminded herself as she said aloud, "We did a locator spell on elemental magic, and found that it was heading straight here."  
  
"Now can anyone tell me why?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"That, we don't know," Giles admitted. He had managed to convince the other Slayer trainees and Dawn to stay at the house, but Kennedy had insisted on coming along.  
  
Willow suddenly felt a presence, and gestured to the others to be silent.  
  
She came around the corner silently, and seemed unsurprised to see them there. She was tall, nearly six foot, but still moved gracefully. Her long black hair flowed behind her, and the color of her eyes were pure scarlet. But her most startling feature was the elfin cast to her features, an almost unearthly beauty.  
  
She looked at Giles first, searchingly, then Xander received the same treatment. "What's she doing?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Shhh!" Faith shushed him.  
  
Finally, her gaze settled on Willow, and she smiled.  
  
Willow was frozen, the familiarity of that smile striking her to the very core. She took a few hesitant steps forward, felt the aura that this strange being carried, and somehow she just knew. "Tara?" Willow asked softly.  
  
"Yes," she smiled at Willow gently.  
  
Slowly, and silently, Willow crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.  
Author's Notes: Due to popular demand, really. I've gotten a fair number of requests from all the Willow/Tara fans, so I've decided to continue this as a short series. Tara's return will be explained, I promise you, but not until next episode. I'm such a stinker...  
  
A section of this fic previously appeared as a piece of a chapter in my x- over series, Arisugawa's Locket. 


	4. Part Three

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Itsumo means Forever... Part Three  
  
Giles stepped forward and caught the wilting figure, just barely. The strange woman stepped forward with concern, but he smiled, "Willow just fainted."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly.  
  
'Not your typical demon behavior,' Giles noted. He didn't know if she was actually Tara, but she didn't seem threatening. 'Would you care to follow us home?" he asked.  
  
A gentle smile, and a nod was his only reply.  
  
"Would somebody mind explaining what's going on?" Faith asked. "I was getting all set for a little slayage, and now it's all been called off," she almost pouted.  
  
Xander smiled at her wryly, "Willow seems to think that she's Tara, who got shot and killed a few years back." He saw the look on her face and shrugged eloquently.  
  
"Generally, people coming back from the dead usually involves fangs," Faith noted. She frowned, "And why didn't Willow recognize her immediately?"  
  
"Last time I saw Tara," Giles sighed, "she had brown hair, carried a few extra pounds, and dressed fairly folksy."  
  
"While this lady has black hair, she's tall, and as thin as a rake," Xander noted. A pause, "And she looks like an elf."  
  
"I'm not that skinny," the dark haired woman said with a bit of amusement, and the look on her face was very Tara-like.  
  
"If you are actually Tara," Giles spoke as gently as possible, "how is it that you've changed so much?"  
  
"Translated from Giles speak," Faith sighed, "why aren't you dead?"  
  
"A long story," Tara sighed, "and not one that I'd like to run through more than once. Let's get everyone together, first." She reached over tentatively, gently running her fingers through Willow's short brown hair.  
  
Kennedy watched the goings on with an odd look on her face. "I guess she was right," she whispered, but Faith heard her.  
  
"Who was right?" Faith asked.  
  
"Willow," Kennedy answered, "she never really believed that she was gone." She and Faith moved a bit closer together, and Faith gently took her hand in hers.  
Willow's eyes popped open, to be greeted by a pleasant smile. "Are you all right?" Tara asked her. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her on the floor beside the couch where Willow was laying, looking at her with a bit of concern.  
  
Willow reached out to take Tara's hand in her own, feeling that familiar spirit, despite the different outside. "How is this possible?" she asked softly.  
  
Tara smiled gently as she strangely asked them, "Do you remember when my family came to visit Sunnydale?"  
  
"They said you were a demon," Xander frowned, remembering the confrontation with Tara's father. It reminded him a little too much of his own father, honestly.  
  
Willow frowned, "But Spike was hurt by his chip when he punched you, and that proved you weren't a demon." She paused as Tara smiled at her sadly, so she prompted her, "Right?"  
  
"My father thought it was true," Tara said quietly, "and in a way he was right. My great-great- grandmother wasn't human." A deep breath, "She was an agent of a higher power."  
  
At that statement, you could have heard a pin drop.  
  
"But, that can't be," Dawn looked at her in shock.  
  
Willow looked at her blankly a moment, "How did you learn that?"  
  
"Because I met her," Tara smiled, "after I died."  
  
Another long silence after that.  
  
"Maybe," Giles said, pushing up his glasses, "you should start over from the beginning."  
  
"After I was shot," Tara squeezed Willow's hand gently, "I saw a white light, and I went into it." She smiled, "Only to be met there by her. She explained to me that I had a choice, to go to my final rest, or to be reborn as a servant of the Powers that Be."  
  
"It didn't take long to decide to be reborn," and Tara smiled at Willow.  
  
"So why did it take you so long to hook up with Willow?" Faith asked quietly.  
  
Willow had been thinking the same thing, though she wouldn't have put it so bluntly.  
  
"I needed to be trained," Tara explained, "to be prepared for my new existence and the role I would be expected to play." She frowned, "Then once I returned I had to try to track Willow down." She smiled at Willow, "You've been a bit of a globetrotter the past few years."  
  
"Sorry," Willow blushed.  
  
"What role were you being trained for?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Willow is a champion of the mystical variety," Tara squeezed her hand again, "and like all champions, she needs a guide."  
  
"Like Angel and Cordelia," Faith nodded.  
  
"And you're mine," Willow looked wonderingly at Tara, at this familiar stranger who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Yes," Tara smiled. She leaned towards Willow, and she met her halfway, their lips brushing gently, then they parted.  
  
Willow's eyes glimmered with unshed tears, "Welcome home." They kissed again, to the cheers of their friends.  
Faith found Tara standing out on the porch, looking wonderingly out at the cars passing by on the street. "It's nice meeting you," Tara smiled. She turned away, and softly asked her, "Where are Buffy, Anya and Spike?"  
  
Faith looked over at the taller woman in surprise, "Oh, hell. You don't know?" Then, softly, "I'm sorry, of course you don't." Quietly, she began to explain the whole story of the First, and the sacrifice that was ultimately needed to stop him.  
  
"I should have been here," Tara murmured softly.  
  
"Maybe," Kennedy had followed Faith outside, "but you would have been untrained, you said. Uncontrolled power is more dangerous than an enemy, sometimes." She smiled ruefully, "That's something Willow taught me."  
  
Giles looked out the window at them talking, then over at Willow sipping some tea. "Maybe you should go out there," he started to say.  
  
"No, I think Kennedy and Faith will be fine," Willow sighed.  
  
With a slight smile Giles said, "I was worried about Tara." They were both silent for a moment, "Are you all right with this?"  
  
"I think I will be," Willow sighed. She looked out at Tara, silently taking in how much her lover had changed, "We're both going to have some adjusting to do. I don't think that I'm the girl I was back then, either."  
  
"I'll do anything I can do to help," Giles smiled. He looked at the Slayer trainees thoughtfully before noting, "We've got practice tomorrow, ladies, so let's get to bed."  
  
There was a loud chorus of, "But do we have to?" but the young ladies and Dawn all headed off to their beds.  
  
"Good to have you back too, Willow," Xander smiled as he got up to go. "You and your lady love going to be sticking around?"  
  
Willow looked up at him in surprise before answering honestly, "I don't know."  
Sleeping arrangements were going to be a bit of a problem. The Summers home had sort of become Slayer central over the years, filled with Faith and the Slayer trainees, so staying over would probably involve sharing a bed with a teenager.  
  
So, off to the Magic Box they went. Giles wasn't all that surprised when she explained to him that she was the current owner, and there wasn't anyone living in the attached suite. A short car ride later, and Willow was unlocking the doors and leading Tara inside.  
  
Tara looked around her, her face clearly showing her mix of emotions over being there. Willow could sympathize with her, this place had been home to both good times and bad ones. "It looks the same," she smiled.  
  
"Pretty much," Willow admitted as they went through the shop to the suite behind it. "It's always been the only legitimate source of real magic in Sunnydale, and I couldn't bring myself to change it much," she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad," Tara held her hand gently in hers.  
  
Willow blushed, hesitating over what she was going to do. "I'll take the couch," she smiled, "and you can take the bed."  
  
Tara looked startled, "But..."  
  
Willow smiled, reaching out to gently stroke her cheek. "It's been a very long time," she said, "for both of us." She chuckled softly, "Let's take some time to get to know each other, again."  
  
Tara puffed a breath out, and Willow realized that she had been quite nervous. "Thank you," and she smiled gently. She leaned forward, and kissed Willow gently on the lips. 


	5. Part Four

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Itsumo means Forever... Part Four  
  
A gentle hand shook Willow by the shoulder once, then again. It took more than a few tries, but she finally opened up her eyes, and looked up into Tara's elfin features.  
  
"There's something wrong," Tara said quietly.  
  
Willow shook her head groggily, trying to shed the cobwebs of sleep. She could feel it, a sensation like electricity in the air. Dark magic, being used not too far away. "I feel it too," Willow murmured, pulling herself up off the couch.  
  
As the sheet fell away, Willow suddenly remembered that she had been sleeping in the nude. Tara's eyes widened, a blush reddened her cheeks, but she certainly didn't look away. Tara bent down to grab the sheet, "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Willow covered herself, trying not to feel embarrassed about showing everything. "I'll go get dressed," she blurted, grabbed her clothes, and fled into the bathroom.  
  
'She's so cute when she blushes,' Tara thought. She had dressed herself in jeans and T-shirt before waking her, so she sat down to wait. Things were a bit strange between them, but she was confident that it would pass.  
  
Willow strode out of the bathroom fully dressed, and then promptly stubbed her toe on the couch. Any dignity she may have had left was quickly erased by her hopping about, holding her foot, and yelping, "Ow, ow, owee!"  
  
Tara fought the urge to laugh, jumping to her feet to help Willow to the couch. "Here," she knelt, cradling Willow's foot in her hands.  
  
A soft glow appeared around the bruised toe, and in moments the pain was gone. "Wow." Willow blinked, then she looked up to Tara, "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," Tara smiled. She got up and looked around, finding Willow's socks and shoes. "Here you go," she passed them over.  
  
"Any idea what's going on?" Willow asked, fighting down a blush as she quickly pulled her socks and shoes on. 'God, I must have looked dumb,' she thought mournfully.  
  
"It feels like witchcraft," Tara noted, "but.. tainted, somehow."  
  
Willow narrowed her eyes, standing up and simply... waiting. A soft glow appeared around her body, golden fire dancing about to eventually form an arrow, directing them. "There," Willow said softly.  
  
"No spell, no chanting?" Tara blinked, looking at her in surprise.  
  
"For simple magics, I don't really need to use them," Willow admitted. Softly, she added, "It's just a matter of will."  
  
'She truly is a champion,' Tara thought, looking at her lover in awe. She had rather expected to have to help Willow reach this stage, but instead she had achieved it herself. They both felt it again, a stabbing pain, and she growled, "Let's go."  
  
They followed the bright glow across town, eventually reaching the hills just behind the town. They walked together silently, each occupied by their own thoughts as they grew closer and closer to the source of the darkness.  
  
A soft chanting carried on the breeze to them as they moved cautiously towards a clearing. Standing in the center of a burned circle a blonde haired woman spoke, her eyes closed as shadows spun and twirled around her body.  
  
"Oh no, Amy," Willow sighed softly.  
  
"Amy?" Tara looked over at Willow in surprise. Her eyes widened, "Amy the rat?"  
  
Willow sighed and nodded, "Yes, Amy the rat. Ever since she returned to human form, she's been dabbling in darker magics." A breath, "But nothing this bad before."  
  
"So how do we handle this?" Tara asked.  
  
"Stop her," was Willows simple answer, "but hopefully without hurting her." Willow startled Tara by striding out into the clearing, "Hello, Amy."  
  
"Willow!" Amy gasped, looking at her in alarm, "What are you doing back in town?"  
  
"You've got to stop this, Amy," Willow said gently, "before you or someone else is hurt."  
  
Tara stood a few steps back, ready to back Willow up. 'What on Earth is she up to?' she thought, looking at the two women worriedly. Amy seethed with dark power, but Willow was just standing there calmly.  
  
"But I want someone hurt," Amy barked. She scowled, "Everything's always come so easy to you, Rosenburg! But I've found a way to match you!"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Willow continued on softly, "but I had thought we worked that out years ago."  
  
"Liar!" Amy barked, and drew the shadow around her. A few choked words, and she threw the bolt at Willow.  
  
"Look out," Tara gasped, but Willow didn't even budge.  
  
A gesture and a single word, and she deflected the shadow away. Willow was a bit harsher, now. "Amy, you have to stop this," she sighed.  
  
The blackness rose up like a wave around Amy, her eyes gone pure ebony. "Die," she cried, and like a tidal wave the shadow roared towards them.  
  
Even Willow looked a bit shaken at that. She raised her hands, a simple blade in her hands as she chanted a few words. Power flowed outward, and a sword of mystic light sliced the darkness in two, breaking the wave.  
  
Tara summoned her mystical fire, and used it to dispose of the remaining shadows. She smiled at Willow, "Got your back."  
  
"Thanks," Willow smiled back.  
  
Amy was looking at them in shocked disbelief. "How," she murmured, "the servants of the First promised me power equal to what you used to try to destroy Sunnydale!"  
  
Willow sighed softly, "My powers have grown since then, not faded, Amy."  
  
"And she isn't alone," Tara smiled.  
  
Willow surprised Amy by striding towards her. The blonde tried to call up her power, but she was too weakened to attack again. Willow put her hands gently on her Amy's shoulders, and the girl blurted, "What are you doing?"  
  
Willow began to chant softly, light dancing around the two young women. Amy staggered as a tendril of darkness rose from her and disappeared, then another. Soon, the dark power was flowing out of her, being cleaned in that soft golden light, before it finally slowed to a trickle, then was gone, leaving Amy crumpled on the ground.  
  
"Beautiful," Tara murmured softly. The oppressive feeling was going away, and she could almost feel the forest around them breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Finally, Willow gently lay two fingers to Amy's brow, speaking softly, and then she turned to walk over to Tara. "We're done here," she said softly.  
  
"I'm not done with you," Amy barked, standing up and trying to throw another energy bolt. Nothing happened. She tried it again, her eyes wide, then she fell to her knees and weakly gasped, "What have you done?!"  
  
Tara had to smile, "You sealed her, didn't you?"  
  
Willow looked at Amy sadly, "Your powers have been locked away. If you do penance, try to make up for using dark magic, the seal should fade within a year."  
  
"Damn you," Amy snarled, "I'll find another magician, get it removed."  
  
"Not likely," Willow sighed softly. "I put the 'justice' symbol on the spell, as well as my signature. Any good magician knows my reputation," she smiled grimly, "and the dark ones aren't foolish enough to risk crossing me."  
  
"Nicely done," Tara murmured, and the two walked away quietly, leaving a stunned Amy kneeling behind them. Tara spoke softly, "I was almost afraid you were going to hurt her."  
  
"Once upon a time, I might have," Willow admitted. She smiled sadly, "But I've learned that vengeance only creates more vengeance. Justice is much better." Sounding much more plaintive she asked, "Now can I go back to bed, please?"  
  
Tara began to laugh, "Sure, love."  
Tara sat at the small dining table, watching Willow sleeping on the couch. She stirred, her eyes opening, and she smiled upon seeing Tara. "Good morning," she said softly.  
  
"Morning," Tara smiled. She raised her cup, "Tea?"  
  
Willow crawled off the couch, stumbling over to her bags. "Coffee," she sighed. Tara raised an eyebrow and Willow explained, "I lived in Seattle, and in that city coffee is king." She set up a small, two cup coffee maker, and started it perking.  
  
Tara sniffed the air, smiling. "I could get used to it," she laughed.  
  
Willow happily sighed, sipping at her first cup. "What would you think about my staying in Sunnydale, oh mysterious guide?" she asked.  
  
"I'd say it's a good idea," Tara agreed. More seriously, "The First is fighting to be free."  
  
"Which means we need to be here to make sure that never happens," Willow agreed. After another drink of coffee, "Beside, with the airport nearby I can get to wherever I need to go as a mystical champion."  
  
"And," Tara said quietly, "what about us?"  
  
"I love you," Willow smiled. "The new body is going to take some getting used to," she admitted, "but I don't think I ever stopped loving you."  
  
"Me, too," Tara whispered, reaching across the table to put her hand on Willow's. "Do you remember what I promised you?" she asked softly.  
  
"Itsumo," Willow smiled back, gently squeezing Tara's hand, "forever."  
  
"Itsumo," Tara agreed, leaning across the table to kiss her gently.  
  
Author's Notes: The end, at least for now. I'm leaving this open, so if I'm inspired to write additional chapters I can. Hopefully, I haven't made any horrible mistakes here, but if I have let me know, and I'll try to fix them. 


	6. Part Five

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Itsumo means Forever... Part Five  
  
Amy paced the sandy cavern floor, the expression on her face clearly murderous. "What's taking so long?" she finally growled.  
  
The black cloaked wizard looked up at her as he said softly, "You are here only as a courtesy, because of your past efforts on behalf of our master." He paused a moment before adding with a grim smile, "Don't push it."  
  
"Hmph," Amy crossed her arms.  
  
The wizard chanted, power flowing all around them as he searched, using his spell to find the perfect tool to attack the mystic champion, Willow Rosenberg. Finally, in a displacement of air and a flash of light, it arrived.  
  
"Again?" the leather clad and quite vampiric incarnation of Willow asked. She blinked, looking around her curiously, her eyes lighting up when she saw Amy.  
  
The wizard gulped softly, "Amy?"  
  
"Yes," the blonde answered, seemingly hypnotized by Willow's sultry gaze.  
  
"You've stepped out of the protective circle," he pointed out softly.  
  
"Oh, shit," Amy looked down, realizing that yes, she had indeed stepped out of the circle meant to protect them from the summoned creature. She looked up to see where Willow was, only to see that she was gone.  
  
"You're really rather cute," the vampire murmured from right behind her. Before Amy could try to run away, the vampire wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, holding her fast. "I'd really like to play with you but," she whispered into Amy's ear, "I'm hungry."  
  
Amy cried out, when the fangs dug in to her throat, then she was mercifully silent, cradled with surprising gentleness in those strong arms.  
  
'Oh, well,' the wizard thought, 'she was irritating anyway. And this way, the vampire will be at full strength for what we want her to do.'  
  
Finally, the vampire finished her feast and simply let Amy's lifeless body fall to the ground with a thump. Willow licked her lips, then she looked over at the wizard and asked curiously, "You brought me here. Why?"  
  
"I, and my master the First, want you to kill someone for us," the wizard said nervously, 'your counterpart here, the living Willow Rosenberg."  
  
The vampire looked thoughtful, "I remember her. She was fluffy."  
  
The wizard suddenly had a bad feeling about this...  
  
In the middle of Sunnydale, two young women looked up at a cute little shop with a finely done, hand painted sign. "The Watcher's Den," Willow read the bookstore's sign aloud, an odd little smile on her face.  
  
Tara chuckled softly, "I guess Giles was right. It is easy to find."  
  
Willow had called up Giles this morning to talk, and in his polite English way he explained he had to go into work. He offered to meet them at work, and when they asked where it was he actually chuckled before saying it would be easy for them to find.  
  
Willow shook her head with a smile, "Let's go in."  
  
The bell set above the doorway rang out softly as they went in and the scent of well cared for old books quickly washed over them. Piles of books were in stacks on some of the tables near the front windows, and full book shelves lined the walls. It was a little cramped, but in a pleasant, old fashioned sort of way. As they moved deeper into the store they were both mildly surprised at the sheer variety the little place stocked.  
  
"Good morning," Giles smiled, putting a few books up on an upper shelf with the assistance of an old ladder. He climbed down carefully, dusting his hands off on his pants.  
  
"I'm impressed," Tara admitted, looking around admiringly.  
  
Willow blinked oddly, seeing a trade paperback novel slipped into one of the shelves. "Hey, there's one of mine," she murmured softly.  
  
Both Giles and Tara looked at her in surprise. "One of yours?" Giles echoed.  
  
Willow shrugged, "Well, I have to support myself somehow."  
  
Tara pulled the book in question out to take a look at it. "Love's Test," was the title, the picture on the front of a tall woman holding an obviously swooning lady in her arms with the sun setting behind them making the romantic image complete.  
  
"Willow Rosebloom?" Tara read the author's name with a smile.  
  
"I'm not putting my real name on that," Willow sighed.  
  
Tara let the book flip open, coming to an often read portion. Her eyes widened as she began to read, "... she kissed her, a wanting kiss full of passionate intensity. Her lips slid down the jaw to the throat, a tongue flickering out to tease the base of the neck. Hands gently stroked the round breasts, even as her lips found each of the nipples..."  
  
Giles reached over to close the book, blushing slightly. "I have to admit that it's one of the best sellers in the erotica section," he noted.  
  
Tara blinked at the several books that were all written by Willow Rosebloom. "Passion Night, Sapphic Interlude, Angel's Touch..." she read off the titles with a smile. She looked over at the brightly blushing Willow to ask, "How did you start writing these?"  
  
"Being a champion doesn't really pay well," Willow shrugged. "I was a bit.. frustrated at the time, and relieved that by writing about what I wanted to do. It seems that I have a knack for this sort of thing," she finished.  
  
"Now that you're not so... frustrated," Tara gently took Willow's arm, "I hope it won't impact on your writing."  
  
Willow blushed again.  
  
Giles had to smile slightly as he led them to the rear of the store, where a few soft chairs and a couch waited to be used. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked curiously after they had all sat down.  
  
Willow gently took Tara's hand in hers, "We just wanted to let you know that we're planning to remain in Sunnydale. If you or Faith need any help, just ask."  
  
"It will be good having you both around," Giles admitted. "I rather like Faith, but I've missed the intelligent conversations we used to share," he smiled. He looked thoughtful, "Have you mentioned this to Kennedy or Faith yet?"  
  
"Faith's our next stop," Tara smiled.  
  
They talked for a while, and as the two young women were leaving Giles lay his hand gently on Willow's shoulder. "Be careful around Faith," he said quietly, "she cares a great deal for Kennedy, and will do whatever she must to protect her."  
  
"I understand," Willow nodded.  
  
The office they went to was also in the downtown, a second floor business suite. The glass in the door was frosted slightly, and letters had been etched in there: Angel Investigations. They opened the door to see Kennedy sitting at the secretary's desk, dressed quite nicely.  
  
"Hi," Kennedy smiled at them both, "I'll let Faith know you're here." She picked up the phone and pressed a button, murmuring softly into it.  
  
"I didn't know you worked here," Willow admitted. "Do you like it?" she asked.  
  
"It's pretty interesting, actually," Kennedy admitted as she listened to the phone. She put it down and said, "Go right in."  
  
"Thanks," Tara smiled gently as they went into the inner room.  
  
They opened the inner door to see Faith, in a black women's business suit, come around from behind her desk. "So what do you think?" she asked.  
  
"I almost expected to see you in a fedora and trench-coat," Willow admitted.  
  
Faith laughed softly, "I guess I hung around Angel too long." She looked at the two of them curiously, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just a courtesy call," Tara shrugged.  
  
"We're planning to stay in town," Willow explained, "and I wanted to offer our assistance if you need it in the future."  
  
"Thank you very much," Faith said, but there was an odd look on her face.  
  
Willow gave Tara a look, who picked up on it easily. "I think I'll go out and talk to Kennedy for a bit," Tara smiled and left the room.  
  
"I may not be putting this very well," Willow met Faith's eyes steadily, "but I'm not here to mess up what's between you and Kennedy." More softly, she offered, "And if you want, I'll even try to avoid the Summers house."  
  
"That's not fair to Dawn and the others," Faith sighed. She smiled slightly, "I won't deny that this is all a bit weird, but I'll manage."  
  
"It's a bit strange for me, too," Willow admitted. She blushed, "I treated Kennedy rather badly, honestly, and I've always felt terrible about it."  
  
The phone on Faith's desk rang, and she picked it up smoothly, "Yes?" An odd look appeared on her face, and she nodded a few times. "I'll be right down," and she hung up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow asked as Faith quickly grabbed her coat.  
  
"A call from the Bronze," Faith said, "I've got a contract to assist with their security." She still had that odd look on her face as she said, "The manager says that you're in there, leading a gang and busting the place up."  
  
"Me?" Willow blinked even as she followed Faith out the door.  
  
"Trouble at the Bronze," Faith said to Kennedy.  
  
"Should I call Giles and the others?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Let's check this out, first," Faith said, She looked over at Willow, "You ever have an evil twin turn up before?"  
  
A strange look crossed Willow's face, then came back and settled down there. "It couldn't be," she groaned softly.  
  
Over at the Bronze, the vampire Willow looked around her with a satisfied smile. The place was packed, just like she had hoped. With her servants blocking the front and back doors, it was almost an all you can eat situation.  
  
'Better keep a few alive,' vamp Willow thought regretfully, 'I may need hostages.' She didn't know exactly why the wizard wanted her other self dead, but it didn't really matter. This was fun, and that was good enough for her.  
  
There was a disturbance at the front door. Vamp Willow turned to look, and her eyes widened as the door creaked, beginning to bend inward. The vampires guarding it backed away slowly, when the door suddenly was completely torn off it's hinges.  
  
"Quite a improvement from simply floating a feather," Willow said seriously, then smiling suddenly as she added, "I've always wanted to do that."  
  
Vamp Willow's looked at her twin and quietly said, "I'm beginning to understand why the First wants you dead."  
  
Around the back Faith smoothly staked the guard vamp, then tried the door. "Locked," she said, and backed up to kick it open.  
  
"Let's try something quieter," Tara stopped her. With a single finger she directed a thin stream of fire and cut the bolt off. She pulled it open, "Let's go."  
  
"Nice," Faith smiled.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"You help the innocents out of the building," Faith ordered her, "while I and Tara take out the hench vamps."  
  
"And Willow gets to stop her counterpart," Tara said, her eyes worried.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Part Six

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Itsumo means Forever... Part Six  
  
Willow took a deep, centering breath, right before the first few of the hech-vamps charged her. 'No time to be neat,' she thought, grabbing one and then chanting a certain word.  
  
The vampire clutched at his chest, looking at her in shock. Willow held his heart in her hand, having teleported it right out of his body with that word. She crushed it, and ash spiraled to the ground from where he had stood.  
  
She pulled her ceremonial knife from a inner pocket of her jacket even as the other vamps hesitated, realizing that they were facing something more than what they had expected. A few softly spoken words transformed the knife into a sword of light, that she used to sever three of the vampire's heads in one stroke.  
  
Vampire Willow was still smiling slightly, watching her with a almost cat-like amusement. The leather clad figure paced forward, the room almost silent as the other vampires watched in fear and just a bit of awe. Willow shivered as that cool, pale hand stroked her cheek.  
  
"The wizard said that your magics can't hurt me," her vampire twin said with a impish smile, "I guess he was right."  
  
'She's right,' Willow thought grimly, 'she is still my blood, bone and flesh, even if the soul is gone. My combat spells won't touch her.' Her eyes widened as something occurred to her, then she actually laughed aloud. To the vampire's startled face she said with a devilish grin, "I think your wizard friend exaggerated a little."  
  
In the rear of the Bronze, Kennedy helped escort the people outside, occasionally using her Slayer abilities to deal with a stray vamp. A little deeper in the building Faith and Tara were working as a team to decimate the rest of the hech vamps. Faith simply used a stake and years of experience, while Tara drew on her mystic abilities. A burst of intense flame turned the vamps to ash, and cooling water kept the flames under firm control.  
  
Faith gracefully dusted another vampire, then turned to look at Tara. Flames swirled and danced around the elemental sorceress hands as she destroyed a straggler vampire. "That all of them?" Faith asked her coolly.  
  
Tara scanned the room, noting a few surviving humans fleeing back to where Kennedy waited. None of the survivors seemed to carry the taint of vampirism. She closed her eyes, reaching out with all her senses, and only detected the other Willow ad her few allies up front.  
  
"That's all the rear guard," Tara nodded her agreement.  
  
"Then lets go get the vamps up front," Faith said eagerly. They began to move forward when she quietly asked, "Should we rush in, help Willow?"  
  
"Let's see what the situation is, first," Tara answered. She looked at Faith with a smile, "I'm pretty confident that she can handle this, even with the limitation."  
  
"Limitation?" Faith echoed softly.  
  
"Because the vampire is basically the same flesh and blood as Willow herself, her combat spells probably won't effect her," Tara explained.  
  
Faith swore softly, "Then we better get in there!"  
  
Tara shook her head, "I think Willow knows what she's doing."  
  
They got near enough the front to see the two Willows having a bit of a staring contest. The other vamps hung back, unsure of what, exactly, they should do.  
  
"You're bluffing," the vampire Willow finally said softly.  
  
Willow smiled back, her expression absolutely serene. "Do you really want to bet on that?" she asked her gently.  
  
The vampire hesitated, then she turned back to her hench vamps and yelled, "Get her!"  
  
"Shall we?" Faith asked.  
  
"Let's," Tara smiled, stepping out to be fully visible. She cupped her hands, scarlet energy flaring around her fingers even as she cried, "Fireball... Charge!"  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
More then half the remaining vampires were consumed in a burst of flame. The vampire Willow had a odd look on her face as she murmured, "Slayers."  
  
Willow blinked, 'She was into anime, too?'  
  
Faith shook her head, muttering, "They're both nuts." Rather casually she staked the last two vamps, just leaving Willow and her vampire twin.  
  
The vampiress looked around her wildly, trying to see some route of escape. With Willow standing on one side, Faith and Tara on the other, she was pinned down. With a soft snarl she decided to go for Willow.  
  
Willow spoke the invocation, gesturing downward, and the floor seemingly exploded around her vampire incarnation. In seconds the undead blinked in astonishment, staring out of a cage formed from wiring and pipes pulled up out from under the floor.  
  
"I may not be able to use magic on you directly," Willow smiled slightly, "but I can certainly use anything else in the room to defeat you."  
  
Tara came up from behind her, hugging her closely, "I knew you could handle it."  
  
"Thanks for the backup," Willow answered her softly.  
  
Faith looked at the caged vampire thoughtfully, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Kennedy came up from the back, joining Faith looking at the leather clad version of Willow. "I guess we go get Giles now?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Faith agreed.  
  
A short time later, over at the Magic Box they were all having a fast conference. "You went after a highly dangerous vampire without any backup?" Giles said slowly, as if he were having a hard time believing what he had heard.  
  
"Tara and I were there to back her up," Faith defended them. "Besides, it was her vampire evil twin. Can't blame her for wanting to handle that herself," she shrugged.  
  
"So what do we do with her now?" Tara asked softly, looking over at the securely caged vampire sitting nearby. Vamp Willow was sitting cross- legged on the floor, pouting cutely.  
  
"I suppose we just repeat the spell we used to send her back home in the first place," Giles said with a little shrug.  
  
"But that just means we send the bad vampire off to be someone else's problem," Kennedy pointed out, still a bit cross over being left out of the vampire slaying.  
  
Faith had an odd look on her face as she considered the problem. "Willow," she said softly, "you were the one who first re-souled Angel, right?"  
  
"Right," Willow nodded.  
  
With a little nod towards the vampire Willow, Faith asked the human one, "So could you do the same thing to her?"  
  
A short beat of complete silence.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Tara asked, looking at both Willow and Giles.  
  
Willow looked at her twin, considering. "Maybe," she murmured softly. She looked over at Giles, "I think I'm going to need to borrow some of your books."  
  
"Just like old times," Tara murmured as they poured over the various tomes. A few hours of research and preparation later, and they were finally ready.  
  
Giles smiled at Willow, "We are doing this together, you realize."  
  
Before Willow could try to form a protest Tara added, "You know that magic works better in threes. Let us help you."  
  
Willow smiled slightly, "I guess so." Ignoring the loud protests of the vampiress, the three settled down to their work.  
  
The first part was possibly the most difficult, establishing the connection with the temporal pocket that the vampire came from. Using Giles and especially Tara as her anchor, she sent her spirit out, searching across space-time for the world that she was looking for. Once she found that dark place, she used her spirit to channel the essence of that world's Willow through her and back into her transformed vampire body.  
  
Vamp Willow jerked backward, her eyes growing wide. With a soft groan she fell down to her knees, her entire body shaking. "What have I done," she gasped, in that moment showing more real emotion than they had heard from her since their first meeting.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tara asked Willow softly.  
  
Willow smiled back wanly, "I'll manage."  
  
"Now you just have to send her back home," Faith said, keeping a cautious eye on the vampiress just in case.  
  
Softly, so that they could barely hear her voice, the other Willow said, "When you do, send me back a few minutes before I was taken." At their surprised, questioning glances she explained, "There's someone that I have to save."  
  
Giles nodded thoughtfully, "We can do that."  
  
The final spell casting was almost anti-climatic, it was that simple. The three of them pooled their power together, Willow spoke a few soft words, and her twin, her brown eyes dark with pain and grief, was returned to her home.  
  
"I wonder who she wanted to save?" Tara asked softly.  
  
Willow sighed softly, "We may ever know."  
  
Elsewhere, elsewhen...  
  
Willow looked down at the battle raging on in the factory, waiting for just the right moment. Giles and his vampire slayers launched a desperate fight against the Master's forces, even as the Slayer herself forced her way through the mob.  
  
Her past self, her soulless incarnation disappeared, and she knew it was time.  
  
Willow vaulted over the railing, coming down behind where the Master stood. She grasped him from behind, holding him fast, even as she cried out to the Slayer, "Do it!"  
  
Buffy didn't hesitate, driving the stake right into the Master's chest. Willow released him, and the Master gazed at her in shock, "You were one of my favorites..."  
  
The Master fell to the floor, his body converting to a cloud of dust and ash. Strangely his skeleton remained intact, but Willow raised up a block of metal and dropped it on top of them, shattering it to fragments.  
  
Buffy looked at the pile of ash, the looked up thoughtfully at Willow. The warrior raised the stake, "You're a vampire, too."  
  
Willow spread her arms wide and said to her softly, "Do what you must."  
  
Their eyes met, vampire and human, a deeply searching glance. Buffy lowered the stake, "You're not like other vampires, are you?"  
  
"I guess not," Willow looked around her thoughtfully. The vampires had fled, shocked at the Master's death, and the human vampire slayers were all dead.  
  
"I'll probably have to stick around for awhile," Buffy said quietly, her expression grave.  
  
Willow picked up the long leather coat from the ground, shaking out the vampire dust that still clung to it. She slid it on over her own leather dress easily, and as she walked towards the Slayer it felt... right, somehow.  
  
"I'd like to help, too," Willow's voice was soft, looking at Buffy's face.  
  
The scarred, battered woman met her eyes, and Buffy's own gaze showed no fear at all. She nodded slightly, admitting, "I could use the help."  
  
The end, and a beginning. 


	8. Part Seven

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Itsumo means Forever... A Matter of Faith  
  
"So you don't use the Slayers' Axe because it makes things too easy," Tara said, "you're worried it might become a kind of crutch." She looked over at her companion and asked, "Did Willow's coming back surprise you?"  
  
"I never really expected her to come back here at all, honestly. After B's sacrifice, Willow seemed to change, drawing in on herself somehow. She began to study her magic more intensely even as Giles and I started to get all the young Slayers sorted out, and when she finally announced she was leaving town, I wasn't too surprised," Faith said quietly.  
  
Tara nodded thoughtfully, her long black hair flowing around her. Willow was resting on the couch, the stress of sending her vampire twin home having wiped her out. Faith had suggested they go outside the Magic Box for a bit, give Willow some peace in which to rest.  
  
"Did her not taking Kennedy along with her surprise you?" Tara asked curiously.  
  
Faith smiled ruefully at that question, "All right, that was a surprise. I had thought that the two of them were just the perfect little happy lesbian couple." She looked sideways at Tara and added, "No offense meant."  
  
"None taken," Tara smiled back. She hesitated, then asked her, "So what caused Willow and Kennedy to break up?"  
  
Faith hesitated, "I really shouldn't say." Tara simply looked at her steadily, a slight smile on her face. "That's really unnerving," she muttered softly. Tara continued staring, and Faith finally 'fessed up "Willow never really got over you."  
  
Tara's face was grave, "And I never got over her." Another smile as she looked over at her, "So how did the two of you become involved?"  
  
"Kennedy and I?" Faith smiled slightly. "After Willow left and I broke up with Robin Woods we sort of went out together to drown our sorrows. Beer lead to a bit of slayage, and we kinda ended up in bed together by the morning."  
  
"That easily?" Tara blinked, thinking of her long, nervous courtship of Willow back when they were students at Sunnydale University.  
  
Faith shrugged, "I've always just followed my instincts. It didn't mean that it was going to develop into something more serious, though." Her expression softened a bit as she said, "That only happened over time."  
  
"Time is what it takes," Tara agreed. She added, "You two seem to fit together pretty well."  
  
"That we do," Faith agreed. "I'm tough enough that she can't get away with any of her bratty behavior," she smiled, "and she's strong willed enough to stand up to me when I'm wrong."  
  
"A good partnership," Tara agreed.  
  
They stood there in front of the shop for a while, looking out into the night. Sunnydale had changed since the First incident, there did seem to be less people around overall. Many of the people who had fled during the craziness hadn't come back, and some of the newcomers who replaced them weren't entirely human.  
  
"Speaking of partnerships," Faith looked over at Tara intently and asked, "how have you and Willow been doing?"  
  
"Making steady progress," Tara smiled back at her comfortably. "I'm not quite the same girl that Willow once knew, and she's not exactly who she was way back then either, but we're both adapting," she finished.  
  
A ghost of a smile crossed Faith's face, "Are you sleeping together?"  
  
Tara blushed slightly, a bit surprised at the bluntness of the question, "Yes."  
  
The next smile that Faith gave Tara was practically wicked as she asked her, "And is Willow any good?"  
  
"Oh, Goddess," Tara blushed furiously, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Come on," Faith grinned impishly, "if you're gonna grill me, you'd better be ready to get as good as you give."  
  
"Is Willow any good?" Tara repeated the question. There was a slight drawl to her voice as she answered, "You have no idea."  
  
"You've always got to watch out for the quiet ones," Faith agreed with a laugh.  
  
The shop door opened and Giles stepped out having caught enough of the conversation to ask, "What about the quiet ones?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Tara blurted out.  
  
Giles looked back and forth between the smirking Faith and blushing Tara and just decided not to ask. "Willow's resting comfortably," he reported, "so if you don't mind I must be going. I've got to close up the shop, not to mention make sure Dawn and the others are all right."  
  
"I sent Kennedy home first," Faith told Giles, "she'll tell them I'll be home in a bit."  
  
"The I'll join them for a cup of tea, maybe," Giles said and with a wave he was gone.  
  
Tara took a look inside, noting that, indeed, Willow was still asleep on the couch. She returned to Faith's side, "He really looks after Dawn, doesn't he?"  
  
"We all do," Faith said quietly, "him, me, Xander, Andrew and the rest." She smiled sadly at Tara, "Least we could do for Buffy, under the circumstances."  
  
Tara opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again.  
  
"What?" Faith asked.  
  
"I want to ask you a question," Tara smiled slightly, "but it's personal and none of my business, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
  
"Those are the best kind of questions," Faith shrugged, "shoot."  
  
"Were you in love with Buffy?" Tara asked.  
  
"Ouch," Faith made a face. She smiled slightly, muttering under her breath, "Times like this I wish I still smoked."  
  
"Never mind," Tara said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I was in love with her," Faith surprised her by answering. Tara turned to see Faith looking out into the darkness, her expression unreadable. "All my life there was only one person that tried to be my friend, went out of her way when I had no right or reason to expect her to," she said, "no wonder I loved her." A grim little smile, "And I went on to screw her, not to mention almost everyone that she knew."  
  
"Why?" Tara asked softly, though she rather suspected why.  
  
"She loved Angel," Faith shrugged sadly, "heart and soul. I knew there wasn't a chance in hell for me, so I tried to get close to her by taking things away, I guess."  
  
Tara gently put her hand on Faith's arm, "Do you think she knew?"  
  
"I ever told her," Faith smiled, "though I kinda wish I had."  
  
"I guess there's things we all wish we'd told Buffy," Tara agreed.  
  
The door jingled slightly and Willow looked outside at them blearily. "Wha's going on?" she asked them, blinking owlishly.  
  
"You should be lying down," Tara told her, smiling slightly at the tuffs of hair that were sticking up on Willow's head.  
  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Faith chuckled softly, "I should be getting back home to Kennedy anyway."  
  
As Faith was walking away Tara called out, "Have a good night."  
  
Faith answered with a wicked laugh, "I plan to!" 


	9. Eight and Notes

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Itsumo means Forever... Part Eight: Never the end...  
  
"So how's the eye been working?" Willow asked him softly.  
  
Willow and Xander were walking around one of the many construction sites that Xander helped run, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sunlight. He was the owner and operator of his own small business now, supporting himself quite handily.  
  
"Just fine," Xander smiled slightly. Even Willow had a hard time noticing the enchanted replacement she had crafted for the eye he had lost during the battles with the First. "The only odd thing is that I see stuff normal people don't," he added.  
  
"Gee, that's different than normal?" Willow teased, and Xander laughed softly. More seriously she added, "I hate to tell you this, but you've always had a touch of the second sight. That, and I do think your regular run-ins with the supernatural helped, too."  
  
"You might just have a point," he admitted. Xander looked at her curiously, "How are you and Tara doing?"  
  
"That's part of why I wanted to see you," Willow looked down and blushed furiously.  
  
"What?" Xander smiled slightly.  
  
Willow, her face beet red, softly said, "We're going to have a commitment ceremony. I was wondering if you'd be my best man, more or less."  
  
There was a long beat of silence, then Xander grinned, "You're getting married?" He crushed her in a sudden hug, "Good for you!"  
  
"Thanks," Willow laughed, "I still can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
"You sure about this?" Xander asked her seriously.  
  
Willow nodded her head firmly. "One of the things that I most regretted when Tara was... gone, was that I never had the chance to publicly state my commitment both to her and to our relationship," she said to him quietly.  
  
Xander nodded his agreement, then he looked down at her as seriously asked, "Well, I have just one other question for you."  
  
"Yes?" Willow looked up at him worriedly.  
  
"Who's going to be wearing the dress, and who wears the tuxedo?" and Xander grinned down at her suddenly.  
  
Willow began to laugh softly as she admitted, "I have no idea!"  
  
In the Summers home things were bustling as they began to get ready. Faith smiled down at Dawn, "I was surprised you offered the back yard for the wedding."  
  
"Commitment ceremony," Dawn corrected with a smile as the brown haired girl organized the various Slayers in preparing food.  
  
"Whatever," Faith made a face. The dark haired woman was dressed in black pants and a T-shirt, though she had promised to change before the ceremony itself.  
  
"Willow's my friend," Dawn smiled with a cheerful shrug. She paused, looking out at the green yard, the wooden arch decorated in white. "And I'm pretty certain that Buffy would have approved, too," she added.  
  
Faith had to nod at that, "You got that right." She chuckled to herself softly and added, "B always was just a bit of a romantic." She pushed off from where she was leaning up against the kitchen wall and softly said, "I'll be back down in a bit." Faith went upstairs, passing by one door and then knocking on another on.  
  
"Come on in," Kennedy called out to Faith.  
  
Faith pushed the door open, smiling slightly at her lover in her new dress. It was formal, but was cut to show a bit of leg and bosom, anyway. "Nice," she grinned.  
  
"Thank you very much," Kennedy smiled, leaning forward to gently kiss Faith lingeringly. She smirked just slightly as they separated and asked, "And when are you going to make an honest woman of me, Faith?"  
  
"Actually," Faith smiled down at her, "that's part of why I'm here right now."  
  
"What?" Kennedy looked surprised as Faith knelt down in front of her.  
  
From out of her back pocket Faith produced a shining silver ring, "We've been together for a while, and if I'm going to be honest this is the most serious relationship I've had." A deep breath, "Kennedy, will you marry me?"  
  
Kennedy's eyes widened in surprise, a few tears glittering in her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you, Faith," she gasped out as Faith slid the ring on her finger.  
  
Faith rose and gently enfolded Kennedy in her arms. "Let's get Willow and Tara through their ceremony first," she murmured to her softly, "then we'll get hitched."  
  
Kennedy chuckled softly, "Hitched. You are so old fashioned at times."  
  
"Well, we could always exchange leather bondage bracelets for our commitment ceremony," Faith said with a wicked grin.  
  
"You would, too," Kennedy laughed.  
  
In another part of the house Tara looked from where she was standing in one of the bedrooms and smiled happily at Willow, "Did he agree?"  
  
"Xander will be my best man," Willow smiled, "or whatever."  
  
"We're both making this up as we go along," Tara agreed. "I'm just glad that the priest from the local Unitarians was willing to perform the ceremony," she added.  
  
"I'm so glad you said yes," Willow murmured softly.  
  
"So am I," Tara answered quietly.  
  
It hadn't been very long after they had sent Willow's vampire twin back to her home world that Willow had popped the question, stuttering just a bit as she asked. Tara had been behind the till of the Magic Box when Willow had done it, and Tara was glad that she had the counter to brace herself, he knees had gone too weak to hold her up.  
  
Deciding to change the subject Tara said brightly, "The outfits Giles ordered us arrived."  
  
Willow chuckled softly, "So what did you two decide on?" Instead of answering Tara handed Willow a package, which she opened carefully. The suit was all in black, the fabric silken under her fingers. "It's lovely," she said softly.  
  
Tara opened up her own package, holding up the white gown against her front. "Perfect," Tara smiled. She met Willow's eyes, "I'm even qualified to wear this, despite all out times together I'm still technically a virgin."  
  
"It's wonderful," Willow said honestly. She snickered, "And don't mention that last part to either Faith or Kennedy. Knowing them they'd give us a strap on for the wedding night!"  
  
Tara chuckled, "They probably already bought it for us." She gently kissed Willow on the cheek as she said, "It's tradition not to see the bride before the wedding, love. Beside which, I have to get changed."  
  
"I'm lapsed Jewish and a Wiccan," Willow reminded her good naturedly as she was leaving, "they aren't my traditions."  
  
Thinking of something Tara stopped her from leaving with a gentle hand on Willow's arm. "Did you hear back from your parents?" she asked.  
  
"No," Willow shook her head regretfully, "I dropped off an invitation and tried calling them, but they haven't responded."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tara sighed.  
  
"So am I," Willow said with a slightly sad smile, "because they're going to miss one of the happiest days of my life."  
  
Tara gazed at her for a moment, then suddenly kissed her, vigorously.  
  
"What was that for?" Willow blinked, "Not that I mind, but.."  
  
"For being you," Tara smiled happily. She noticed the time and gently pushed Willow out, "Go talk to Giles! I've got to change, and so do you!"  
  
Walking down the hallway a little while later Giles smiled slightly as Willow emerged from another bedroom, garbed in her black tuxedo. "I believe it's a good fit," he noted with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," Willow smiled up at him, "for this and everything you've done to get this organized." She hesitated, "And there's something else I wanted to ask."  
  
"Oh?" Giles looked at her curiously.  
  
"Would you be willing to give away the bride?" Willow asked. She smiled grimly, "We contacted Tara's family, but none of them want anything to do with this, or her."  
  
"I'd be honored," Giles smiled happily.  
  
"Thanks," Willow looked remarkably boyish as she stuck her hands in her pockets.  
  
Giles reached over to pull the hands back out, "You'll wrinkle the suit."  
  
With a wave he headed off, checking first in the kitchen to make sure the food and beverages were ready, then walking outside to make sure the yard was ready. The arch was decorated, a red carpet went from the door to there, and chairs were placed for the guests to sit in.  
  
There was a time Giles had hoped to be standing in this place helping to prepare for Buffy's wedding, but it was not to be. Still, he was comforted knowing that Buffy had died fighting for what she believed in, and that her sacrifice helped save the world. Both times.  
  
He heard a car pull up outside, friendly greetings, then the back door opened as Willow led the three out to the backyard. "I'm glad you were able to make it," she beamed at them.  
  
Charles Gun looked around with a smile, "Hell of a set up."  
  
"Rupert," Wesley gave him a reserved nod.  
  
"Wesley," Giles returned the nod. They maintained a straight face for a few moments then laughed, clapping each other on the back.  
  
"I'm so glad you invited us," Fred said with a smile. The young woman looked a bit uncomfortable in the formal dress, but she carried it off pretty well.  
  
"I've been to LA to help you all out enough for us to become friends," Willow smiled. She sighed softly, "I just wish he had come."  
  
"Angel avoids Sunnydale, you know that," Gun shrugged. He smiled wryly, "Why do you think he had Faith set up the Angel Investigations branch office here?"  
  
"Hmm," Willow nodded her agreement. She looked at her watch and paled, "The priest will be here any minute!"  
  
"Calm down," Giles put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll go find Xander, make sure everything's prepared," he nodded to the others as they headed off.  
  
Xander looked up and smiled as the two of them approached where he was waiting in the living room. "Hey, G-man! The guests are all here," he smiled.  
  
"Keep an eye on her," Giles sat Willow down forcibly beside Xander, "I'll get the guests seated and make sure everything's ready."  
  
"Got it," Xander saluted. He patted his friend on the shoulder, "Take it easy, we've got everything well in hand."  
  
"Right," Willow murmured.  
  
"Now, where did I leave those two rings," a frowning Xander began to pat at his different pockets absentmindedly.  
  
"You didn't," Willow squeaked.  
  
"Just kidding," Xander produced the two boxes with a gentle smile.  
  
Willow looked over at Xander, her eyes compassionate, "This isn't bringing back any bad memories for you, is it?"  
  
"Nah," Xander smiled a bit sadly. "I wish things had been different, but I guess I've accepted that it was just not meant to be," he finished.  
  
"Any luck lately?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
Xander laughed, "Considering my run of demon girl's, I'm staying out of dating for a bit."  
  
Talking about some of Xander's more unusual dates, including the mantis woman, Inca mummy girl, Drusilla, and others helped distract them both for a while. The time flew, and finally they were interrupted by Dawn's arrival.  
  
"It's time," Dawn smiled happily.  
  
"Oh, goddess," Willow said weakly. She was lucky that she had Xander there to help guide her to her place in front of the arch.  
  
The priest smiled at the pale young woman, "Have strength, it'll soon be over."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Willow sighed. She gazed out at the crowd, seeing the crew from Angel investigations, Faith, Dawn, Kennedy and the other young slayers, friends from their school days, and the members of the coven.  
  
With a sudden flash of regret Willow wished that Buffy, Anya and Spike were here as well. Still, she knew that they were watching still, from within the seal of the Hellmouth, and hoped that they were all happy for her.  
  
The wedding march began, and Willow gulped at Giles, dressed in a fine suit, led the white clad figure up the aisle. The ceremony itself was almost a blur for her, she was so focused on Tara and her happy smile. At the right cue Xander passed out the rings, and with a slightly shaking hand Willow slipped it on Tara's finger. Much more steadily Tara put the matching ring on her finger.  
  
"You may kiss the brides," the priest beamed.  
  
Willow flipped up the veil, smiling at Tara's beaming face beneath it. "Itsumo," she murmured her own vow softly, "forever."  
  
"Forever," Tara agreed, tears in her eyes.  
  
Then Willow gently drew Tara into her arms and kissed her thoroughly. The kiss went on and on, with only the cheers and whistles of the crowd finally causing the two to finally separate. Tara took the bouquet in her hand, even as Faith, Kennedy, Fred and some of the other young slayers gathered to catch it.  
  
"Heads up," Tara flung it over her shoulder with a smile.  
  
The bouquet arched up, hung in midair for a moment, then descended. "What in the.." Faith blinked, the flowers practically dropping into her hands.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
A young man dressed in a T-shirt reading 'Author' is seen watching a video of "Once More With Feeling" and signing along with the songs occasionally. Waves hi. I should confess right from the start that I got into Buffy late, only having started watching episodes after "Graduation" parts one and two. I saw a few episodes casually, began to get into the series, then began to watch the re-runs on Canada's science fiction TV station, Space.  
  
One of the things I most enjoyed about Buffy, other than all the witty dialog and comedic sequences, was the development of all the characters. Buffy, Giles, Xander, Anya, they all came across as believable people, with realistic flaws and virtues. And then there was Willow and Tara...  
  
I was so surprised when Willow and Tara were actually depicted as having a real, honest to goodness relationship. They made such a believable couple, and were so cute together. I even began to think of doing a fanfic on them, something funny like 'Willow and Tara do Anime.' And then they broke up on the show! Arrgh! I watched the episodes anxiously to see what would happen, watched them beginning to come together again... and they killed Tara off!  
  
Willow did the whole 'Dark Willow' bit, the season ended, and I waited to see how Tara's death would be dealt with. Problem was, they didn't deal with it. Willow came home and showed a total lack of visible grief over Tara's death. Yes, I know that the new season started up a few months after Tara's death, but still, it seemed quite unrealistic to me.  
  
So I wrote my 'W/T do Anime' fic based around the idea that Willow held her grief back, did her mourning in private. It came out a bit bittersweet, but I think that feeling suited the story pretty well. The only problem was, I started getting requests to continue it...  
  
The idea of Willow and Tara being anime fans is mostly the product of my own twisted imagination. That, and anime is generally a very gay and lesbian friendly medium, so the two of them might have gravitated to it. Also, it has fairly positive portrayals of female characters in general. I rather enjoyed writing most of the main cast, especially Xander and Giles.  
  
For those who don't watch any anime: Haruka and Michiru from Sailor Moon are lesbian lovers. Yomiko and Nancy from Read or Die are at least implied to be in love, and Anya is dressed as Asuka, from the series Neon Genesis Evangelion. The character with spiked hair and the duster coat is Vash the Stampeed, from Trigun. Finally, the Utena movie focuses on the relationship between two female students, Utena and Anthy.  
  
The Interlude:  
  
Obviously, I had guessed wrong about how the Buffy series ended when I started out with this fic. This chapter is to reconcile what happened in the final episode with the story that I had written before it came out. Turned out pretty well, and I've even had a Buffy fan say that they liked my version of the ending better.  
  
One thing that peeved me off a bit was the nearly completely pointless death of Anya in the episode, so I decided to give her death a bit more of a purpose here. And while I'm not that big of a Spike/Buffy fan, I felt that my idea of how things ended was a bit more consistent with how the season was going, overall...  
  
Part Two and Three:  
  
Written due to popular demand, really. Not to mention a few threats! I had gotten a fair number of requests from all the Willow/Tara fans out there, so I decided to continue this as a short series. (Though my last 'short' series ended up being over twelve chapters, so...,) I hope that my explanation for Tara's return doesn't offend too many long-time Buffy fans, I tried to come up with something that might make sense in the Buffy/Angel universe...  
  
A section of this fic has also previously appeared as a piece in my big anime x-over series, Arisugawa's Locket, featuring a bar that exists across multiple Earths. The vampire version of Willow has also made as cameo appearance there.  
  
Part Four:  
  
After Amy the Rat's short appearance in the last season of the Buffy series, it was very clear to me that she bore quite a grudge against poor Willow. Add that on to the fact that she also seemed to be dabbling in the darker range of magics, and you have a prime candidate to be recruited by the agents of the First. This gave me a chance to illustrate how powerful Willow is now, as well as how in control of that power she is.  
  
Part Five and Six:  
  
Gee, Vamp Willow sure is a popular character! I've almost had as may requests to feature her as Tara herself. Giles working in a bookstore seemed quite logical to me, considering his past library experience. Similarly, I liked the idea of Faith running the Sunnydale branch of Angel Investigations. With the season ender of Angel, it seemed quite possible.  
  
Part Seven:  
  
I really wanted to do a story on Faith, especially after watching some re-runs on the interactions between her and Buffy. I don't know if they're supposed to look like Faith is flirting with Buffy, but boy does it seem that way! Faith's comment about Buffy comes from one of the Angel episodes that she appeared in, "Sanctuary."  
  
Part Eight:  
  
Yes, this is the end of the series for now. I'm still leaving it open to add on to, and I may do a Angel working with Willow story eventually. I thought that ending with the wedding of Willow and Tara would be a cute way to do it, as well as being a good excuse to include most of the Buffy cast.  
  
The only thing I wasn't quite sure of was the exact status of Willow's relationship with her parents. They almost disappear from the series once the college storylines started up, and I don't know how they would respond to her being an out lesbian. If it was addressed in an episode, let me know and I'll do a bit of a rewrite.  
  
To those who are a bit disappointed by the ending of this series, cheer up! Not only am I still doing the continued adventures of the Vampire Willow and her Buffy over in my spin-off story: Slayer and Shadow, but I'm considering a series about Willow's adventures after she left Sunnydale. The tentative title is 'The Willow Files' but I'll probably change it. ^_^; I hope you'll join me there.  
  
Shane :) Shannon J.L.  
  
Fanfiction site: www.fanfiction.net/~shanejayell Back up sites: www.fandomination.net, www.mediaminer.org, both also under shanejayell Original fiction: www.fictionpress.net/~shanejayell 


End file.
